1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cookie packing container having a hanger, and more particularly, to a cookie packing container to allow a user to eat the contents contained in the packing container, which is provided with an improved structure of a packing container for packing cookies and a hanging tape for allowing a user to hang the packing container in the neck, to thereby allow a user to eat the contents in a simple and easy way.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a packing sheet for packing fried cookies is made of a polyethylene film, and a packing sheet shape and a packing method are determined considering the capacity and shape of the cookies contained.
In particular, fried cookies are made by frying starch as a main ingredient mixed with an addictive as a subordinate ingredient, in edible oil. Accordingly, the intensity of the fried cookies is very weak. Thus, the fried cookies are contained in a packing container and then the packing container is sealed with nitrogen gas and so on, in order to prevent the cookies from being damaged due to external impact thereon during transportation and distribution in the market.
Meanwhile, most cookies react upon oxygen in the air once a packing container containing the cookies is opened, and absorb moisture in the air to change in quality.
Therefore, a cookie packing container should be designed to pack an amount of cookies which can be eaten all at a time when it is opened.
An existing cookie packing container for satisfying the above conditions is formed by sealing the lower end of a rectangular double film and containing cookies therein to then seal the upper end thereof. Before sealing the upper end of the double film, nitrogen gas is filled therein as in the above-described example.
Also, since a durable material is used such as polyethylene resin and a sealing at the lower and upper ends of the double film is processed using a high frequency melting method, in order to prevent the nitrogen gas sealed packing sheet from being torn due to an external impact, the durable material would not be torn when it is opened. As a result, the polyethylene durable material should be cut using a tool such as a pair of scissors to open it well, which causes a problem that the cutting tool should be used.
Also, as shown in FIG. 7, an existing cookie packing container 5 has a rectangular structure in which the width is relatively shorter than the length. Accordingly, if the upper end is cut and opened to allow users to eat cookies and then the cookie packing container is inclined by mistake, the contents are apt to be poured out all at a time.
In particular, cookies each having a particle of 5 mm or so in diameter, should be picked up and eaten with the hand or a separate spoon. In the case that cookies are picked up and eaten with a spoon, the spoon should be prepared. In the case that cookies are picked up with the hand, the hand is stained with oil or crumbs which are soaked out from the cookies. In the case that the hand is dirty, the hand should be washed out or the hand cannot be used.
Also, since an existing cookie packing container is fabricated in the form of an envelop made of polyethylene resin, a shape-upkeep force, that is, a mechanical strength is weak. Thus, such an envelop-shape cookie packing container is laid down on a table or floor, which causes a problem that the contents in the packing container is poured out.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cookie packing container having a peak portion formed on the upper end of the cookie packing container in which the peak portion is simply cut off, cookies can be picked up and eaten without using a separate tool or hand, and having a hanger formed on the cookie packing container in which the contents is eaten at a state where the cookie packing container is hanged in the neck, to thereby prevent the contents from pouring out.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a cookie packing container having a hanger comprising: a packing container having a longitudinal seaming portion formed by using a planar packing sheet and seaming one end of the packing sheet to thereby contain cookies therein, a low-end seaming portion formed by seaming the lower end of the packing sheet, and an upper-end seaming portion formed by seaming the upper-end of the packing sheet and sharpening the upper-end seaming portion to form a peak portion; and a hanger combined in the packing container, for hanging the packing container in the neck.
A cut-off portion is formed adjacent to the peak portion formed on the upper-end seaming portion, in order to allow a user to cut off the packing sheet simply. The peak portion formed in the upper-end seaming portion is formed on one side or the central portion of the packing container.
The hanger is seamed and fixed at the same time when the upper-end seaming portion or the longitudinal seaming portion is seamed, or connected and combined in a hanging hole formed in the upper-end seaming portion.
At least one coupling hole is formed in at least one portion of the longitudinal seaming portion and the upper-end seaming portion. The cookie packing container further comprises a ring connected to the coupling hole. The hanger is connected to the ring. The ring may be detachable from the coupling hole.
As described above, since the peak portion is formed on the upper end of the packing container, part of the peak portion is cut off when the contents are picked up and eaten, to thereby allow users to pick up and eat the contents simply without using a separate tool or hand, and since a hanger is provided in the cookie packing container, a user hangs the packing container in the neck during eating the contents conveniently to thereby allow a user to eat the cookies.